Marvellous drabbles FR
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Venez découvrir le quotidien des Avengers et de leurs meilleurs ennemis dans un recueil de courts textes amusants et divertissants ! ... Mon trailer est vraiment nul à chie* mais on va faire avec. Je vous jure que c'est bien mieux à l'intérieur, un peu comme le TARDIS, en fait x) /Marathon Faradien - Days 28, 35, 42/
1. 1 : Méchants ridicules (n1)

**Aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt spécial. En effet, cette fanfiction est ma 70ème publiée sur ce site ! *sabre le champagne***

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le deuxième drabble ;)**

* * *

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique :****_Painkiller_ de Three Days Grace** (j'ai écrit en écoutant une playlist de ce groupe ;P)

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America &amp; Red Skull

* * *

**Drabble n°1 : _Méchants ridicules (n°1)_ [K]**

Steve se promenait paisiblement en moto dans les rues d'une banlieue de New York. Alors qu'il passait devant un petit pavillon avec jardin, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de rouge vif.

Red Skull passait tranquillement la tondeuse dans son jardin. Incrédule, Steve secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, croyant à une hallucination.

Le super-méchant ne l'avait heureusement pas vu. Il se tourna plutôt vers son nouveau bras droit, un petit homme rondouillard, pour lui crier de son accent allemand caractéristique :

\- Malheur ! Je crois que j'ai pris un coup de soleil sur le crâne.

* * *

(Écrit le 19 juin 2014. Amélioré le 21 juin 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 100

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Cette situation semble incongrue, mais c'était un défi avec mon frère. x) On va dire pour se justifier que Red Skull a fait un pari avec un autre grand méchant, qu'il l'a perdu, et que donc il doit tondre la pelouse en guise de gage. ;P Autre petite précision : Red Skull, Fatalis, MODOK, etc. sont alliés et vivants parce que je me base sur la série télévisée _Avengers Rassemblement_, qui est souvent diffusée sur la chaîne France 4 (canal 14) le dimanche matin. ;D


	2. 2 : Méchants ridicules (n2)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Chalk Outline_ de Three Days Grace** (pour la même raison que la dernière fois ;D)

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnages :** Victor von Doom / Dr Doom, Red Skull, Loki, Bucky Barnes / The Winter Soldier

* * *

**Drabble n°2 : ****_Méchants ridicules (n°2)_ [K]**

Pour la soirée annuelle d'été des super-méchants, Doom avait été désigné comme chef des fourneaux. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva à surveiller le barbecue, alors que Red Skull se tartinait de la Biafine sur son coup de soleil, que Loki et le Winter Soldier se prélassaient dans la grande piscine, et qu'Attuma faisait une partie d'échecs mouvementée contre Hyperion.

Doom fut malheureusement distrait un instant par la chute accidentelle de MODOK, poussé par une Amora hilare, dans la piscine. Résultat : au plus grand mécontentement des autres super-méchants, les merguez ont été carbonisées.

* * *

(Écrit le 19 juin 2014. Amélioré le 21 juin 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 101

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Décidément, les méchants sont des cibles toutes désignées pour les auteurs en manque de conneries. x) Les références télévisuelles ici sont _Avengers Rassemblement_ et _Avengers : l'équipe des super-héros_ (pour les personnages d'Amora l'enchanteresse et du Winter Soldier). ;D Ceci est la suite du défi avec mon frère. ;P

* * *

**Rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour un troisième drabble, lui aussi à base de méchants, et également concocté avec l'aide de mon frère. :p**

**Et merci à kuro-nocturna pour sa review et son follow ;)**


	3. 3 : Méchants ridicules (n3)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Black_ de Kari Kimmel**

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnage :** Red Skull

* * *

**Drabble n°3 : ****_Méchants ridicules (n°3)_ [K]**

Schlap. Red Skull retourna la crêpe qu'il faisait cuire dans la poêle. Depuis tout petit, il était un amoureux des crêpes, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient agrémentées d'un épais filet de miel. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se remémora toutes les délicieuses crêpes que lui préparait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant.

Ce bref instant d'inattention lui coûta cher. Tandis qu'il retournait une nouvelle crêpe, celle-ci s'échappa et lui tomba sur le crâne... directement sur son coup de soleil.

Red Skull hurla de douleur et balança violemment la poêle contre le mur, où elle se fracassa, éclatant en morceaux.

* * *

(Écrit le 28 juin 2014. Amélioré le 29 juin 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 105

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je dois avoir un problème avec ce pauvre Red Skull. Ou plutôt mon frère, parce que sur ce coup-là, c'est lui qui m'a balancée l'idée déjà toute faite, d'un air totalement innocent. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'écrire, elle est pas belle la vie ? :p

* * *

**Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de quatrième drabble écrit et en stock, alors la prochaine parution risque de ne pas être dimanche 13 juillet malheureusement, mais un peu plus tard.**

**Je remercie à nouveau kuro-nocturna pour sa fantastique review... Review qui m'a permis d'apprendre que j'étais capable de faire mourir de rire quelqu'un, scoop de l'année pour une personne qui a un humour de chiottes x) Et non, tu ne toucheras pas à mon Winter Soldier, c'est moi qui vais aller me jeter sur lui, le tirer hors de la piscine et l'emmener dans une chambre. :P**


	4. 4 : Le baiser

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Stay_ de Hurts** (j'ai écrit en écoutant une playlist de ce groupe ;P)

**Genre :** Romance

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America &amp; Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

**ALERTE SPOILERS ! Si vous n'avez pas encore vu _Capain America: The Winter Soldier _(_Le Soldat de l'Hiver_), il serait préférable de ne pas lire ce texte car il révèle un des moments du film.**

* * *

**Drabble n°4 ****: ****_Le baiser_ [K+]**

\- Les démonstrations publiques d'affection ont tendance à mettent les gens mal à l'aise.

Sa phrase à peine finie, Natasha fondit sur ses lèvres. Steve eut à peine le temps de la voir venir que sa complice de cavale posait sa bouche sucrée sur la sienne.

Il fut alors assailli d'émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, il voulait fuir, honteux de cette « _marque d'affection_ » publique, mais de l'autre, il se sentait merveilleusement bien au contact de son amie.

Le charme fut malheureusement rompu dès qu'ils furent hors de la vue de Rumlow.

\- Toujours mal à l'aise ? se moqua Natasha.

\- Ce n'est pas l'expression que j'emploierais, marmonna Steve.

* * *

(Écrit le 2 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 114

**Petite note de l'auteur : **C'est la veille au soir, en regardant cette scène, qu'une idée lumineuse m'est venue sous la forme d'un flash. Je me suis soudainement dit, au beau milieu du film, que ce serait pas idiot d'écrire un petit truc dessus. À la base, je pensais à un petit OS, publié tout seul, séparément de mes autres travaux, puis j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un drabble que j'incluerai dans ce recueil.

* * *

**A partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aura un drabble tous les dimanches jusqu'à la mi-novembre au moins. ;D**


	5. 5 : Fantômes

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_By Your Side_ de Tenth Avenue North**

**Genres :** Romance / Humor

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America &amp; Tony Stark / Iron Man

* * *

**Drabble n°5 : ****_Fantômes_ [K]**

Steve arpentait les nombreux rayons de la librairie. Il comptait beaucoup sur la lecture pour se remettre à jour dans cette nouvelle époque.

Il tourna à un embranchement, et arriva dans l'espace réservé aux ouvrages traitant du paranormal. Peu sûr de lui, il avança lentement. Et tomba nez à nez avec un livre au titre plutôt intriguant, _Les fantômes sont un problème à prendre au sérieux_, écrit par un certain Larry Parker.

Il l'acheta, et le dévora. Entrant à la Tour Avengers pour une soirée en amoureux avec Tony, il lui montra fièrement son achat d'un air sérieux.

Tony le considéra avec amusement et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Mignon petit blond stupide.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 115

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Petit texte inspiré d'un fanart sur lequel je suis tombée par hasard sur Google Images. Après de nombreuses recherches, je pense avoir trouvé le nom de l'auteur. Il vous suffira de taper les mots-clés « avengers fanart deviantart thatdanishchick » sur Google Images, et de cliquer sur le dessin qui représente Steve avec un livre dans les mains face à Tony.

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Rose-Eliade : _Merci beaucoup pour avoir commenter, et double merci pour ton follow :D_**

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour un drabble qui lui aussi sera une adaptation de fanart... comme les dix autres prévus. x) Bonne semaine ! :)**


	6. 6 : The Star Avengers

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Oceans_ d'Evanescence**

**Genres :** Friendship / Humor

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America, Bruce Banner / Hulk &amp; Tony Stark / Iron Man

* * *

**Drabble n°6 : ****_The Star Avengers_ [K]**

Tony décida d'organiser un marathon _Star Wars_ à la Tour, afin d'initier certains à « _la plus fabuleuse saga de tous les temps_ ». Il visait Thor et Steve en particulier.

Une condition leur était cependant imposée : lorsque les invités arriveraient, ils seraient déguisés par ses soins en personnages du film.

Tony les attendait dans le costume de Han Solo. Il transforma Natasha en Princesse Leia, Bruce en Obi-Wan, Thor en Chewbacca, Clint en Jar Jar, et Steve en Luke.

L'épisode quatre, premier sur la liste, allait commencer, lorsque Tony s'aperçut de l'air perplexe de Steve, fixant sa tenue.

Mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, Hulk apparut, déchirant la bure d'Obi-Wan.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 122\. Objectif non atteint. Drabble raté.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je suis décidément lancée dans l'adaptation de fanarts. x) Il s'agit toujours d'une œuvre de ThatDanishChick, nommée _The Star Avengers_, publiée sur DeviantArt.

* * *

**Vous pouvez suivre mon actualité et mes coups de cœur sur différents réseaux sociaux :**

**• Facebook : la page « Isa'ralia Faradien's weird things »**

**• Twitter : les comptes IFaradien et IsaFaradien**

**• Instagram : le profil isaralia_faradien**

**• Tumblr : isaraliafaradien ou isafaradienweirdworld**

**• YouTube : la chaîne de l'utilisateur Tinaradith**

**• Ask : le profil IsaFaradien**

**« Marvellous drabbles [FR] » n'est pas, et de loin, ma seule fanfiction mettant en scène les Avengers. Vous pouvez passer faire un tour sur mon profil pour lire mes petits OS à propos des meilleurs super-héros de la planète :D**

**En attendant, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le septième drabble ;)**


	7. 7 : Mjolnir

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Lies_ d'Evanescence**

**Genres :** Friendship / Humor

**Personnages :** Thor &amp; Clint Barton / Hawkeye

* * *

**Drabble n°7 : ****_Mjolnir_ [K+]**

Des bruits sourds parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le sol semblait trembler sous ses pieds, et il perçut une sorte de hurlement, étouffé par les murs.

Clint se redressa d'un bond sur le canapé, faisant du même coup tomber son énorme pot de pop-corn, répandant du maïs soufflé partout sur le coûteux tapis.

Inquiet – serait-ce une attaque ennemie ? –, il se précipita à l'origine du vacarme, sans arme, sans coéquipier pour le protéger, tout le monde étant sorti de la Tour.

Il ouvrit une porte et resta figé de stupeur.

Devant lui, Thor se déhanchait sur une musique commerciale, et chantait à tue-tête, se servant de son marteau Mjolnir comme d'un micro.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 107

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Toujours une adaptation de fanart. Toujours un posté sur DeviantArt, par Kapolar, sous le nom de _Vocavengers Series: The Thundering Vocaloid_.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à faire de la pub à cette malheureuse fanfiction x)**

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain avec une nouvelle adaptation de fanart (je suis en train de chercher des idées pour me renouveler :p) :D**


	8. 8 : Russe

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Going Under_ d'Evanescence**

**Genres :** Friendship / Humor

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America &amp; Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

* * *

**Drabble n°8 : ****_Russe ?_ [K]**

\- Romanoff, n'est-ce pas ? fit Steve sur un ton détaché. Quel nom intéressant.

\- Oui, c'est normal, je suis russe, confessa Natasha.

_Russe ?_ pensa Steve avec étonnement. Aussitôt, des tas de sortes d'archives, qui s'étaient comme auto-enregistrées dans son cerveau pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, lui revinrent en mémoire d'un seul bloc.

C'était tellement violent qu'il se sentit comme tomber à la renverse et ne plus arriver à respirer. _Inspire et expire, Rogers_.

Puis, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. On pouvait presque voir la faucille et le marteau dorés sur fond rouge clignoter dans ses yeux.

\- Steve, ça va ? s'inquiéta Natasha.

\- COMMUNISTE ! hurla le soldat.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 115

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Encore une adaptation de fanart, _Russin the Avengers_, cette fois-ci signé TheIllustrousMissJo qui semble tenir un blog Tumblr.

* * *

**On se retrouve de nouveau dimanche prochain pour le prochain drabble.**

**J'ai en prévision de continuer mes traductions en anglais et bientôt d'attaquer celles en allemand (pour ce cas-là, il faut que je voie avec ma prof si elle eput y jeter un coup d'œil pour les corriger :p). Donc d'ici mercredi prochain voire celui d'après, attendez-vous à une mise à jour du recueil anglais. :)**

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon profil sur ce site, j'ai publié un tas de trucs :p**


	9. 9 : Déguisements

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Lost In Paradise_ d'Evanescence**

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnages :** Nick Fury &amp; Peter Parker / Spider-Man

* * *

**Drabble n°9 : ****_Déguisements_ [K]**

Entretien d'embauche pour l'Avengers Initiative...

\- Non, Spider-Man, affirma Fury avec force.

\- Haha, mais je suis Cyclops, assura un Spidey équipé d'une espèce de paire de lunettes.

_OoOoOoO_

\- Stop !

\- Haha, mais je suis Gambit, affirma Spidey déguisé par une perruque, une cagoule et un manteau.

_OoOoOoO_

\- Non.

\- Haha, mais je suis Daredevil, fit Spidey dans son costume rouge moulant.

_OoOoOoO_

\- Allons, mon gars... soupira Fury.

\- Haha, mais je suis une fille ! s'exclama Spidey dans son ensemble rose, une crinière brune flottant au vent.

_OoOoOoO_

\- Sors d'ici ! cria Fury.

\- Haha, je suis le vrai Nick Fury, finit Spidey équipé d'un cache-œil et d'une perruque brune.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014. Amélioré le 12 octobre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 107

**Petite note de l'auteur :** On continue dans la lignées des adaptations, avec _Someone's jealous of the Avengers_, trouvé sur 9Gag. Lien : vous allez sur 9Gag et vous ajoutez après un slash le numéro 4486003 à la suite du lien du site dans la barre d'adresse.

* * *

**On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le dixième drabble ! :D**


	10. 10 : Découverte stupéfiante

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Okay I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Don't_ de Brand New**

**Genres :** Humor / Friendship

**Personnages :** Tony Stark / Iron Man, Steve Rogers / Captain America, Thor &amp; Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

* * *

**Double-drabble à l'occasion du numéro 10 :D**

* * *

**Drabble n°10 : ****_Découverte stupéfiante_ [T]**

Tony en avait renversé une bouteille de whisky sous le choc, d'un coup de coude malheureux et involontaire. Le liquide ambré se répandait désormais sur le bureau de bois fin, tandis que son propriétaire serrait de toutes ses forces un verre encore plein dans sa main droite, la gauche étant en train de presque démanteler une souris d'ordinateur.

Steve fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur avec un air partagé entre l'écœurement et la stupéfaction. Clint avait fait un bond en arrière, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en un mouvement compulsif.

Thor avait brandi Mjolnir bien haut, et semblait sur le point de réduire l'appareil midgardien à l'état de nano-particules. Bruce se transformait en un Hulk tentant de se cacher les yeux afin de ne plus voir cette image.

Seule Natasha dénotait dans ce décor presque apocalyptique. Les joues rosies par le rire qu'elle tentait de masquer en portant la main à sa bouche, elle n'allait pas tarder à se courber en deux sous un fou rire.

Devant eux, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, se tenait un fanart pour le moins douteux, représentant indéniablement Thor et Loki, ainsi que Tony et Steve, dans des positions douteuses, au milieu d'un grand lit.

* * *

(Écrit le 3 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 211

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Invariablement, voici encore l'adaptation d'un fanart trouvé sur DeviantArt, nommé _The Avengers discover fan art_, signé par Trallt.

* * *

**Et invariablement encore, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le onzième drabble :D**


	11. 11 : Pas du matin (Steve)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Hero_ de Nickelback**

**Genre :** Humor

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America

* * *

**Drabble n°11 : ****_Pas du matin... (n°1 : Steve)_ [K+]**

Un peu partout dans la Tour, les réveils se mirent à sonner.

Steve se dépêtra de ses couvertures en grognant. D'un mouvement trop rapide, il tomba par terre, les jambes encore surélevées sur le lit.

\- Encore une minute, s'il vous plaît, bâilla-t-il, ses cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés.

Il chercha à tâtons son radio-réveil. Steve ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus encore endormis, et se releva péniblement.

Uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon bleu avec des étoiles argentées, il attrapa un t-shirt et un pantalon amples pour cacher son corps musclé trop découvert.

Ce fut en étouffant un énième bâillement qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine de la Tour.

* * *

(Écrit le 6 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 112

**Petite note de l'auteur :** On attaque une petite série de drabbles consacrée aux matins de nos super-héros préférés. Largement inspiré d'un énième fanart, je l'avoue. Pour le trouver, c'est toujours sur DeviantArt que ça se passe, il s'appelle _Avengers Morning_ et il est signé Nyunyi.

Hein qu'il est chou le Steve matinal ? * bave d'envie *


	12. 12 : Pas du matin (Bruce)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_How You Remind Me_ de Nickelback**

**Genre :** Humor

**Personnages :** Bruce Banner / Hulk

* * *

**Drabble n°12 : ****_Pas du matin... (n°2 : Bruce)_ [K]**

Bi-bi-bip. Bi-bi-bip. Bi-bi-bip.

Bruce émergea lentement du dessous de son drap. Il était littéralement entouré de sa couverture, car il dormait toujours en position du lotus sur un fauteuil.

C'était préférable ainsi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de perdre le contrôle sur le Hulk au milieu de la nuit.

Il s'étira, le dos endolori par sa drôle de position nocturne, et attrapa ses lunettes après avoir tâtonné sa table de nuit.

Bruce enfila lentement un pantalon puis une chemise, et posa sa tenue de nuit, soigneusement pliée, sur une chaise.

Il bâilla, puis sortit de sa chambre, irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur du café frais que Steve avait probablement déjà préparé.

* * *

(Écrit le 6 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 115

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Deuxième drabble de cette petite série, cette fois-ci consacré à Bruce, toujours basé sur le même fanart. ;)


	13. 13 : Pas du matin (Clintasha)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Far Away_ de Nickelback**

**Genre :** Humor

**Personnages :** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow &amp; Clint Barton / Hawkeye

* * *

**Drabble n°13 : ****_Pas du matin... (n°3 : Clintasha)_ [K+]**

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.

Natasha soupira. Elle détestait devoir se lever tôt le matin. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle cogna durement contre ce réveil de malheur pour le faire taire.

À côté d'elle, Clint grogna. Lui non plus n'était pas très matinal, et ses neurones avaient beaucoup de mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité.

Natasha bâilla et se prépara à se lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur Clint, qui s'accrocha à elle pour l'en empêcher.

En fourrant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Hmm... seins, marmonna-t-il en posant sa main dessus.

\- Putain, mais lâche-moi ! s'écria Natasha.

* * *

(Écrit le 6 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 108

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Autant le dessin d'un Steve en caleçon m'a permis d'inonder mon clavier, autant cette case-là m'a faite mourir de rire. x)

Toujours basé sur le même fanart ;)


	14. 14 : Pas du matin (Thorki)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Someday_ de Nickelback**

**Genre :** Humor

**Personnages :** Thor &amp; Loki

* * *

**Drabble n°14 : ****_Pas du matin... (n°4 : Thorki)_ [K+]**

Thor se réveilla ce matin-là au son du réveil. Il passa sa main à côté de lui, dans le grand lit, mais plus personne n'y était.

Il se leva en grognant, entourant sa taille d'un simple drap pour masquer sa nudité, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en traînant des pieds.

La porte avait été fermée à clé.

\- Loki, gronda-t-il à travers le panneau de bois, tu as exactement trois secondes pour sortir de cette salle de bains !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Loki, tranquillement occupé à lisser ses cheveux, haussa un sourcil surpris mais accéda à la demande de son ancien frère et nouvel amant.

* * *

(Écrit le 6 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 115

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Quatrième numéro, consacré à l'un de mes ships préférés : le Thorki, ou ThunderFrost ;D

Encore et toujours basé sur le même fanart que les trois drabbles précedents.


	15. 15 : Pas du matin (Tony)

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Lullaby_ de Nickelback**

**Genres :** Humor / Parody

**Personnages :** Tony Stark / Iron Man

* * *

**Drabble n°15 : ****_Pas du matin... (n°5 : Tony)_ [K]**

Le réveil était toujours un gros problème pour les Avengers, mais également pour le commun des mortels. Cheveux en bataille, yeux endormis, traces de l'oreiller sur la joue, mauvaise haleine... étaient le quotidien de milliards de personnes.

Mais Tony Stark, le génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope, ne s'embarassait pas d'habitudes aussi répandues. Au saut du lit, ses cheveux étaient déjà coiffés, ses yeux pétillaient, et son haleine était mentholée.

Il était l'homme parfait, celui que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir, et il le savait. Mieux, il s'en vantait, afin de « _gonfler encore un peu plus son ego déjà surdimensionné_ », tel que le disait Steve en bougonnant, le nez dans son bol de café.

* * *

(Écrit le 6 septembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 118

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Okay, j'ai dépassé la limite de trois mots, mais on va faire comme si personne n'avait rien vu, d'accord ? Voilà, merci beaucoup. x)

Ce texte est volontairement grotesque et exagéré, je vous rassure. Je ne suis absolument pas du genre à voir Tony comme ça. XD

Suite et fin de la série de drabbles consacrée à nos Avengers matinaux, tous basés, je vous le rappelle, sur le fanart _Avengers Morning_ de Nyunyi, posté sur DeviantArt.


	16. 16 : Journée de merde

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_No Light, No Light_ de Florence &amp; The Machine**

**Genres :** Humor / Romance

**Personnages :** Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier &amp; Steve Rogers / Captain America

**Remarque :** J'ai visé aujourd'hui un objectif d'environ 350 mots, car il s'agit d'un drabble spécial pour **CBL's Little Angel**, qui m'avait demandé un texte sur Bucky. J'espère que tu apprécies le Stucky et le ton humoristique, car c'est le seul truc qui traînait dans mon cerveau ces derniers jours (si ça te plaît pas, tu peux tout à fait faire une réclamation, je t'en écris un autre :p). De plus, je voulais écrire un peu plus car il s'agit cette fois-ci d'une création originale, et que de deux je risque de ne plus poster avant un petit moment (malheureusement :/).

* * *

**Drabble n°16 : ****_« Journée de merde »_ [K+]**

Dès le moment où le réveil sonna, Bucky avait senti que cette journée correspondrait parfaitement au type de la mauvaise journée. En tâtonnant de son bras métallique la table de nuit pour arrêter la sonnerie du radio-réveil, il cassa malencontreusement l'appareil. Steve lui avait marmonné, la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil, que ce n'était pas grave, mais Bucky été resté agacé de cet incident.

L'archétype de la journée pourrie dès le matin se continua. Il renversa la moitié de son café sur le sol en amenant sa tasse à Steve et la sienne jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Le dentifrice gicla sur le miroir de la salle de bains alors qu'il avait essayé de le poser sur sa brosse à dents. Il fit tomber – il n'avait toujours pas très bien compris comment, d'ailleurs – la clé de la boîte aux lettres par la fente de cette dernière... FERMÉE À CLÉ.

Au midi, chargé par Steve de la mission délicate de préparer le repas pendant que ce dernier sortait acheter une ampoule neuve pour la lumière du salon, il carbonisa les steack hachés et laissa les frites trop cuire dans la friteuse. Le repas étant immangeable, ils durent commander une pizza, que Bucky laissa tomber par terre en réceptionnant le carton auprès du livreur.

Bien décidé à ne plus provoquer de catastrophes de tout le reste de la journée, le concerné décida de rester assis jusqu'au soir au fond du canapé sans toucher à rien. C'est à ce moment-là que ledit canapé choisit de faire céder un de ses dossiers après qu'il se soit appuyé dessus, le faisant dégringoler en arrière.

Steve s'était forcé à ne pas rire des malheurs de son amant, et tenta de le réconforter de son mieux après cette chute désastreuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de se lever avec de la malchance.

\- Je sais, mais ça reste une journée de merde ! fulmina le brun.

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'attira dans ses bras et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

* * *

(Écrit le 27 novembre 2014.)

**Nombre de mots :** 358

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Bucky a vraiment eu une journée pourrie, le pauvre, il a bien mérité un câlin de Steve. Qui se dévoue pour se jeter sur eux deux et faire aussi un câlin réconfortant à notre pauvre chéri ? * lève la main et se jette sur eux la première *


	17. 17 : Cache-cache

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_The Lighthouse And The Whaler_ d'Iron Doors**

**Genres :** Parody / Friendship

**Personnages :** Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier &amp; Steve Rogers / Captain America

**Remarque :** Il s'agit encore aujourd'hui d'un drabble spécial pour **CBL's Little Angel**, qui m'a à nouveau demandé un texte sur Bucky. ;D Et tout comme la dernière fois, j'ai visé un compteur de mots de 350, parce que l'approche des fêtes de Noël me met de bonne humeur (et me donne de l'inspiration, n'allez pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi...).

* * *

**Drabble n°17 : ****_Cache-cache_ [K+]**

En voyant ses camarades affalés dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon de la Tour, tirant tous des tronches de zombies, Tony avait décrété que tout le monde devait se lever en quatrième vitesse et chercher une cachette quelconque dans la Tour. « Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, personne ne va se planquer dans mon atelier », avait-il prévenu. Tellement de choses y étaient entassées qu'il fallait être un expert pour se frayer un chemin là-dedans.

Les Avengers avaient longuement râlé, mais s'étaient pliés de mauvaise grâce à cette partie de cache-cache impromptue.

En moins d'une demi-heure, Tony avait débusqué presque tout le monde. Seul Bucky manquait à l'appel. Ils le cherchèrent tous. À la fin de la journée, leur fouille s'était révélée infructueuse.

Steve s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Soudain, un éclair de génie le traversa. Il descendit à l'atelier de Tony, s'empara d'un détecteur de métaux, qui trouverait le bras métallique de Bucky en un clin d'œil, et se promena dans toute la Tour avec l'appareil à la main.

Il trouva finalement l'ancien Winter Soldier dans l'un des bureaux du premier étage, affalé dans un sofa, la télécommande de l'écran plat à la main. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Steve, et haussa un sourcil devant l'expression de soulagement qui se dessinait sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! s'exclama Steve. Je me suis imaginé les pires scénarios.

Bucky prit l'air d'un enfant qu'on aurait surpris à faire un coup pendable.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je sentais que j'avais trouvé la meilleure cachette, et comme personne ne venait me déranger, j'ai allumé la télé pour regarder _Dr. House_.

\- C'est pas grave, Buck. Je t'ai retrouvé, c'est le principal.

Bucky replia les jambes, et fit signe à Steve de s'affaler sur lui. Bientôt, les deux meilleurs amis étaient tous les deux plongés dans la rediffusion de la troisième saison du docteur le plus cynique du petit écran...

* * *

**Nombre de mots :** 360

(Écrit le 12 décembre 2014.)


	18. 18 : American Birthday

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground_ de Mayday Parade**

**Genres :** Friendship

**Personnages :** Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers / Captain America, Tony Stark / Iron Man &amp; Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow

**Remarque :** Il s'agit aujourd'hui d'un drabble spécial pour l'anniversaire de Steve Rogers.

* * *

**Drabble n°18 : ****_American Birthday_ [K]**

Steve et Bucky vivaient ensemble dans le même appartement depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient des années à rattraper.

Le 4 juillet, ils furent invités par Tony à la Tour Avengers pour une soirée entre super-héros. Ils s'y rendirent bien évidemment.

Une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent le salon totalement plongé dans le noir. Steve commençait à s'inquiéter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que toutes les lumières se rallumèrent d'un coup et une horde de super-héros s'écria en chœur :

\- Joyeux anniversaire Steve !

Tous étaient présents : Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Johnny Storm et Wolverine.

Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée, et Steve quitta la Tour le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Mots : 124. J'ai dépassé la limite mais l'anniversaire de Steve le vaut bien x)


	19. 19 : Civil War - Partie 1

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Bleeding Out_ d'Imagine Dragons**

**Genres :** Friendship / Tragedy

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America – Tony Stark/Iron Man – Peter Parker/Spider-Man

**Remarque :** Comme la Civil War s'apprête à frapper nos écrans, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de déterrer ce recueil pour quelques drabbles spéciaux sur le film. Pas de spoilers, puisque les scènes sont directement inspirée de celles vues dans la bande-annonce.

* * *

**Drabble n°19 : ****_Civil War – Partie 1 _[K]**

* * *

\- Très bien, je commence à m'impatienter, déclara Tony. Underoos !

Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une toile d'araignée bien visqueuse s'empara de son fidèle bouclier, et une autre lui lia les mains.

Spider-Man venait d'entrer en scène. Il fit un saut périlleux et atterrit sur l'un des véhicules qui parsemaient la grande piste.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, fit Peter Parker.

Le bouclier accroché au bras du nouveau venu brillait sous les rayons de soleil, qui formaient quelques reflets sur le métal.

La tension entre les deux équipes emplissait l'air autour d'eux de la même manière que si elle était à l'état solide.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 104.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** J'ai tellement hâte de voir le film * - * Je suis pour le moment dans la Team Captain, et vous ? (Je reconsidèrerais peut-être ma décision après avoir vu le film... Tony me fait un peu de peine, en fait :/)


	20. 20 : Civil War - Partie 2

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Diamonds For Tears_ de Poets Of The Fall**

**Genres :** Friendship / Tragedy

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America – Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

**Remarque :** Un nouveau drabble spécial Civil War, pour tenter de combler les jours qui nous séparent encore de la sortie. Enjoy !

* * *

**Drabble n°20 : ****_Civil War – Partie 2 _[K+]**

* * *

Ils étaient réunis dans une salle, et Thunderbolt Ross passait des images de leurs batailles sur un écran géant.

\- New York, fit-il.

Une armée de Chitauris, et des civils terrorisés.

\- Washington D.C.

Un gigantesque héliporteur se brisant en deux.

\- Sokovia.

Les robots d'Ultron.

Devant cette dernière image, Wanda détourna la tête, horrifiée. Steve savait qu'il lui était difficile de revoir les images de la bataille dont elle avait été en partie responsable. La nouvelle Avenger avait encore du mal à accepter les conséquences de ses choix passés.

\- Ça suffit, interrompit-il.

Il voulait mettre fin à la gêne qui s'était emparée de l'esprit de sa coéquipière.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 105.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Ce n'est pas un texte d'une grande utilité, mais j'avais de la peine pour cette pauvre Wanda :'(


	21. 21 : Civil War - Partie 3

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Heavy In Your Arms_ de Florence &amp; The Machine**

**Genres :** Friendship / Tragedy

**Personnages :** Scott Lang/ Ant-Man – Clint Barton/Hawkeye – Tony Stark/Iron Man

**Remarque :** Une autre semaine est passée et nous a rapprochés de la sortie... J'essaie de voir le côté positif xD Ah, et je viens de me faire chourer les places pour l'avant-première parisienne, je suis pas allée assez vite. Autant vous dire que j'ai juste la haine, là.

* * *

**Drabble n°21 : ****_Civil War – Partie 3 _[K]**

* * *

Scott s'était miniaturisé et s'était précipité pour s'installer sur la flèche que s'apprêtait à tirer Clint. Le projectile s'envola vers Iron Man avec une puissance phénoménale pour l'homme microscopique. La sensation de vitesse était toujours grisante, même après un bout de temps passé dans la peau d'Ant-Man. Le monde autour de lui n'était plus qu'un éclair d'images dans les tons gris.

La flèche fila comme une fusée mais fut arrêtée par un tir des propulseurs de Tony. Scott sauta rapidement vers son ennemi, passa entre ses doigts écartés, et continua de courir à toute allure le long du bras métallique de l'armure ultra-sophistiquée.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 103.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Je vais devoir repousser l'idée naissante d'une bromance entre Clint et Scott :p


	22. 22 : Civil War - Partie 4

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Human_ de Christina Perri**

**Genres :** Friendship / Tragedy

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers/Captain America – Tony Stark/Iron Man – Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

**Remarque :** On y est presque, le plus long est derrière nous ;)

* * *

**Drabble n°22 : ****_Civil War – Partie 4 _[K]**

* * *

\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, s'exclama Steve sur un ton de défi.

Il releva les poings devant son visage recouvert de plaies, et il fixa Tony avec un air déterminé.

C'était ce qu'il avait déjà affirmé face à une espèce de brute il y avait déjà si longtemps. Un beau jour de l'année 1943, dans une petite ruelle moisie de Brooklyn. Il avait fini face contre terre... mais Bucky était arrivé juste à temps pour le sauver.

La scène qui se déroulait au moment présent n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la précédente. Il affrontait désormais Tony, calfeutré dans son armure d'Iron Man, et Bucky était assommé et ne pouvait pas se porter à son secours.

Il frappa son adversaire, livré à lui-même.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 126. Ouille. On va dire qu'un Steve nostalgique vaut bien qu'on dépasse légèrement le quota de mots :p

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Étant donné qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a encore pu voir le film, j'ai imaginé que Bucky avait été assommé juste avant cette scène. On verra bien de toute façon si j'ai raison ou non au cinéma. :)


	23. 23 : Civil War - Partie 5

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Just One Yesterday_ de Fall Out Boy**

**Genres :** Friendship / Tragedy

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers/Captain America – Tony Stark/Iron Man – Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier – Sam Wilson/Falcon

**Remarque :** Encore deux semaines, courage !

* * *

**Drabble n°23 : ****_Civil War – Partie 5 _[K]**

* * *

Les deux équipes se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre.

Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Ant-Man et Falcon d'un côté. Iron Man, Black Widow, Vision, War Machine, Black Panther et Spider-Man de l'autre.

Les Avengers étaient divisés. L'équipe s'était fracturée en deux clans distincts, et rien ne pourrait les réunir à nouveau.

Wanda s'envola, et face à elle, Vision en fit autant. Bucky courait au côté de son meilleur ami Steve. Natasha secondait Tony. Falcon fila lui aussi dans les airs, tandis que Tony allumait ses propulseurs.

La collision était inévitable, et elle ferait un boucan d'enfer chez les vengeurs de la planète.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 103.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Visuellement, cette scène m'a époustouflée. J'espère que le background fera d'elle une scène émotionnellement puissante.

* * *

**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que je pense à Civil War, ces derniers temps, j'ai les yeux qui picotent comme si j'allais me mettre à pleurer o.o Dites donc, qu'est-ce que ça va être après que j'aurai vu le film ! Un véritable déluge.**


	24. 24 : Civil War - Partie 6

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_No Fear_ de The Rasmus**

**Genres :** Friendship / Tragedy

**Personnages :** Tony Stark/Iron Man – Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier

**Remarque :** 10 jours, 10 jours, 10 PUTAIN DE JOURS.

* * *

**Drabble n°24 : ****_Civil War – Partie 6 _[K]**

* * *

Tony avait renforcé son attirail de gadgets. Il y avait rajouté un morceau d'armure déployable qui lui permettait de détourner un tir avec ses propres mains. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il serait obligé de s'en servir contre le meilleur ami de son ancien meilleur ami.

Bucky s'était avancé vers lui avec un regard haineux, et avait pointé son arme sur lui. Lorsqu'il tira, Tony était déjà prêt à détourner la balle, qui percuta le métal de sa nouvelle protection. Il eut néanmoins une expression surprise et un regard terrifié devant un tel déchaînement de violence.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 97.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Vivement que le film nous donne une réponse sur cette tentative de meurtre O_o' Je croyais que Bucky s'était repenti... mais peut-être est-il arrivé malheur à Steve ? O_o'


	25. 25 : Civil War -La dernière ligne droite

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_The Ballad Of Jeremiah Peacekeeper_ de Poets Of The Fall**

**Genres :** Friendship / Tragedy

**Personnages :** Wade Wilson/Deadpool

**Remarque :** Je vous abandonne là avec un drabble sur un ton plus léger, histoire de se détendre avant de passer à la guillotine.

* * *

**Drabble n°25 : ****_Civil War – La dernière ligne droite... _[K]**

* * *

Deadpool avait minutieusement préparé sa sortie au cinéma. _Captain America: Civil War_ n'était pas un film ordinaire.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. L'attente s'achevait enfin, au plus grand bonheur de sa santé mentale – bien qu'elle n'était déjà pas au top avant d'être envahie par la frustration.

Il avait regardé, reregardé, et regardé encore tous les trailers et les teasers, avait repéré chaque détail comme si sa vie en dépendait... Tout un tas de théories avaient traversé son cerveau dépravé et il attendait de pouvoir les vérifier.

Avant de partir pour le cinéma, il embarqua soigneusement une grosse assiette de chimichangas, un stock de boissons et – très important – une énorme boîte de mouchoirs. Il allait chialer, mieux valait prendre des précautions.

Il était fin prêt. À l'attaque !

* * *

Nombre de mots : 130. La limite est dépassée, mais Civil War est sur le point de sortir donc on va royalement s'en foutre :D

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Profitez-bien de votre séance et, si vous avez besoin de soutien psychologique, ma boîte à MP vous est ouverte !


	26. 26 : Souvenir embarrassant

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_The Good, The Bad &amp; The Dirty_ de Panic! At The Disco**

**Genres :** Friendship / Humor

**Personnages :** Thor, Clint Barton / Hawkeye

**Remarque :** Après avoir revu une nouvelle fois _Age Of Ultron_, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire ce petit drabble ^-^' Je vais détourner mes propres règles pour cela, en montant la limite de mots de ce texte à 150 (c'est mon recueil et je fais ce que je veux :p)

* * *

**Drabble n°26**** : ****_Souvenir embarrassant_ [K]**

* * *

Les Avengers passaient à tour de rôle pour tenter de soulever Mjölnir. Tony avait même requis l'aide de Rhodey et d'une partie de leurs armures respectives pour tenter d'attraper le marteau légendaire, qui restait collé sur la table comme si de la glue ultra ultra ultra forte l'y retenait contre son gré. Seul Steve avait réussi à faire bouger l'arme divine, manquant de faire tomber le sourire de Thor.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait un rictus moqueur étalé sur le visage, alors qu'il regardait ses amis le défier de la sorte. Rictus qu'il perdit rapidement alors que Clint faisait remarquer :

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant faire le malin, Thor. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus capable que nous de soulever Mjölnir. T'as même failli pleurer comme un bébé.

Les super-héros éclatèrent d'un rire franc, tandis que Clint s'empressait de raconter la scène avec moult détails, et que Thor était parti bouder près du bar.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 160.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Je me souviens parfaitement pourquoi Thor était privé de son marteau, mais j'ai préféré l'oublier pour le côté humoristique de la scène. Je trouve d'ailleurs assez dommage que Joss Whedon n'y ait pas fait référence dans le film...


	27. 27 : Fils indigne

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Fire It Up_ de Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Genres :** Family / Humor

**Personnages :** Thor, Odin, Loki

**Remarque : /Marathon Faradien - Day 35/** Dans le prolongement du drabble précédent, je vous offre cette petite scène asgardienne ^-^' Toujours dans une limite de 150 mots.

* * *

**Drabble n°27**** : ****_Fils indigne_ [K]**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? gronda Odin.

L'atmosphère était électrique, et Thor baissa la tête. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, et maintenant son père avait honte de lui. Mais il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Son tempérament de guerrier s'était éveillé face à cette situation, et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Odin était en colère contre lui, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Frigga n'était pas présente, mais elle aurait certainement eu un regard désapprobateur pour son fils aîné. Loki regardait la scène de loin sans rien dire. Thor s'en voulait d'avoir embarqué son jeune frère dans cette situation...

Le père se détourna en grommellant.

\- Détruire un terrier de fourmis... Franchement... Cet enfant n'a aucune considération... Thor, ajouta-t-il en faisant volte-face, je te confisque Mjölnir pendant un temps indéterminé !

Le petit garçon blond baissa la tête, contrit.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 151.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Hey, what did you expect? … Non, plus sérieusement, je vous ai bien eus, hein ?


	28. 28 : Vieille discorde

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Heroes Will Rise_ de J2 &amp; Chroma Music**

**Genre :** Humor

**Personnages :** Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Hank Pym

**Remarque : /Marathon Faradien - Day 42/** Un petit retour sur Civil War, avec des références à Ant-Man ;)

* * *

**Drabble n°28**** : ****_Vieille discorde_ [K]**

* * *

\- Les Avengers m'ont demandé mon aide, annonça Scott alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas laisser ma technologie s'approcher de Tony Stark, grogna Hank.

\- C'était Falcon, et il m'a demandé de les rejoindre pour botter les fesses de Stark.

Hank Pym releva la tête, une lueur au fond des yeux.

\- Viens par ici, je vais te donner toutes les ressources dont je dispose pour une mission d'une telle importance.

\- Heu... très bien...

\- Je vais même t'offrir un nouveau costume, mon garçon.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'Ant-Man eut l'aval de Hank pour rejoindre les Avengers... tout en lui promettant de rester loin de Tony Stark, bien évidemment.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 111.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** J'imagine très bien Hank réagir comme ça, en plus ^-^'

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	29. 29 : Gâcheur de surprise

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Battle of the Heroes_ de John Williams**

**Genre :** Humor

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America, Tony Stark / Iron Man

**Remarque :** Ou l'art de combiner deux de mes passions xD

* * *

**Drabble n°29**** : ****_Gâcheur de surprise_ [K]**

* * *

Ses amis Avengers lui avaient donné plein de conseils pour qu'il rattrape les soixante-dix ans qu'il avait manqué. Steve avait commencé par la saga « _Star Wars_ », que tout le monde sans exception lui avait recommandé.

Bruce lui avait conseillé de regarder la saga par ordre de sortie des films, alors Cap avait d'abord apprécié l'épisode IV.

Un soir, alors qu'il allait remettre ça avec l'épisode V, il reçut un coup de fil de Tony.

\- C'est vrai ? fit l'ingénieur. T'as regardé _Star Wars_ ? Pas trop choqué d'apprendre de Vader est le père de Luke ?

\- Tony ! s'écria Steve d'un ton horrifié. Je n'en étais pas encore arrivé là !

\- Désolé, Cap, dit Tony d'un ton contrit.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 120. Bwah, j'ai raté de 5 mots seulement, vous me pardonnez ?

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** C'est en re-re-re-(...)-regardant « _The Winter Soldier_ » que je me suis rendu compte que Steve était probablement la seule personne dans le XXIème siècle à ne pas savoir THE truc sur la famille Skywalker. … Dommage qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon x'(

* * *

**D'autres drabbles sont prévus pour encore trois dimanches consécutifs :)**


	30. 30 : De l'importance de la confiance

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Left Hand Free_ de Alt-J (a.k.a la musique du dernier générique de fin de Civil War)**

**Genre :** Drama

**Personnages :** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Nicholas Fury, Steve Rogers / Captain America

**Remarque :** On se remet dans le contexte de « _Winter Soldier_ ». Steve et Natasha se sont échappés grâce à Maria Hill, et ils viennent de découvrir que Nick est toujours vivant, contrairement à ce qu'il a fait croire à tout le monde.

* * *

**Drabble n°30**** : ****_De l'importance de la confiance_ [K]**

* * *

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus que vous étiez vivants ? questionna Steve d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne savais pas à qui faire confiance, avoua Nick en retenant une grimace de douleur alors qu'il se redressait.

Natasha, toujours aux mains du médecin, baissa la tête, presque misérablement. Après toutes ses années de service pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., elle pensait pourtant avoir acquis la confiance de Fury. Elle l'avait remercié de la confiance qu'il avait placée en elle, le jour où il l'avait engagée dans l'organisation secrète, en travaillant pour réparer ses erreurs.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 91.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** C'est pas cool ça, Nick x(

* * *

**Je n'ai pas repris exactement les dialogues français du film parce que je ne m'en souviens pas (même pas du sous-titrage exact o.o'), mais ça reste dans la même idée ^-^'**


	31. 31 : Souvenirs des jours anciens

**Titre :** _Marvellous drabbles_ [FR]

**Univers :** Avengers (même si je m'attaque à un peu tout ;P)

**Langue :** Français (sauf les noms des personnages, ils sont en VO)

**Rating :** variable

**Genre :** General

**Personnages :** pour l'instant, aucun en particulier

* * *

**Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.**

* * *

**Suggestion de musique : ****_Not With Haste_ de Mumford &amp; Sons**

**Genre :** Tragedy

**Personnages :** Steve Rogers / Captain America, Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Peggy Carter, Nick Fury

**Remarque :** Je vous conseille vivement de suivre ma suggestion de musique pour ce drabble, elle reste véritablement dans le même thème (et elle est super jolie en plus).

* * *

**Drabble n°31**** : ****_Souvenirs des jours anciens_ [K]**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà dix jours que Steve s'était réveillé dans le XXIème siècle, mais il peinait toujours à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Nick Fury avait mis des psychologues du S.H.I.E.L.D. sur le coup, mais malgré leur aide précieuse, Cap ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette époque.

En permanence, il ressassait ce qu'il avait perdu. Bucky lui manquait déjà auparavant, mais l'absence de son meilleur ami d'enfance était encore plus douloureuse dans le contexte présent.

Dire qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie heureuse, en fondant une famille avec Peggy... Steve se laissa tomber sur le sofa en sanglotant la vie qu'il avait sacrifiée pour son pays. _J'aurais préféré mourir._

* * *

Nombre de mots : 112.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteure :** Pauvre Stevie-chou x'( C'est vraiment triste de se dire qu'il aurait encore préféré mourir que de vivre dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, dans un monde où tous ses proches avaient fait leurs vies et étaient déjà morts, ou très malades x''(

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**


End file.
